Crumbling Kingdoms
by NyghtProwlers
Summary: Four kingdoms. Spades, Clubs, Diamonds, and Hearts. All four lived in peace for so long, trading and exchanging cultures with each other. However, the peace crumbled when two of the kingdoms-Spades and Clubs-began to fight over a small dispute about the way their kingdoms should be ran. Since then, a small war between the two has broken out. USUK, hints of RusAme. Discontinued.
1. Chapter I

"Sire, you were scheduled to leave about ten minutes ago. What exactly are you doing, aru?" Yao, Jack of the Spades Kingdom hissed immediately after hurrying his way over to his King, who was stroking his horse's silky mane. The Jack slung a sack of supplies and the alike over his shoulder, giving the king a small glare.

"Calm, Yao," Alfred said to him with a small grin that matched his serene tone. "This mission will go as planned, no matter at what exact time we leave the castle."

"But this plan has been calculated to the precise times and pl-"

"Hm, my mare is alert and ready, now that she has been properly tended to. Shall we go?" the King interrupted, with his charmingly playful smile and a mischievous glint to his deep, azure colored eyes. The Jack, in return, flashed him an annoyed scowl, and with the shake of his head he was away, already moving towards his own horse.

 _Why did I allow such a man without humor to be my trusted Jack?_ Alfred gave a quiet sigh, followed by a cacophonous grunt as he climbed atop his steed.

"Let's set out!" King Alfred shouted to Yao and his knights, who sat behind him on their mighty steeds. The king shifted on his own mare, flicked the regions, and him and his group galloped off into the land, away from his glorious empire of a kingdom.

It was another bright, summer day in the kingdom, but the sun wasn't as warm and welcoming as usual. The dappled trees swayed in the gentle breeze and created a ray of dazzling light on the forest floor, blinding any bypassers. Alfred always enjoyed these kinds of days. But today wasn't a day to be spent causally. His kingdom, his home, was at war. And he had to focus on his mission he was given. Which was increasingly hard to do when Jack Yao strode up to trot beside him.

"Aru, you need to learn how to be a better example for the kingdom. You're newly appointed, and you're already late for a dire plan," he said with much dissatisfaction that caused Alfred to lour.

"Yes, you're right. But you've forgotten that you only became Jack, what? Three month ago? That's only two months before me. Settle down, will 'ya? Let me handle things," he retorted smoothly, his previous grimace replaced with a smug look.

"So young and näive, I must say."

"Excuse me? I am not näive!"

"Whatever you say, your majesty," Yao riposted, smirking a little in victory. Alfred responded to him with a deep frown before staring straight ahead again, into the worn down dirt path they were trotting along.

The small group rode for quite some time through the quiet and calming woods before one of Alfred's knights skidded to a stop. "Halt! I hear something…"

With a small frown playing upon his lips, the king tugged on his horse's regions and they ceased. In only a short time, he heard a peculiar noise as well; an usually loud rustling sound.

"Yao…? What is that, can you see?" Alfred murmured to his Jack beside him.

"Unfortunately not," was his reply, which only left Alfred to swallow his rising panic as he waited in suspense.

The entire group stiffened and became alert. The seconds seemed to tick by slowly for King Alfred. One… two… three… The first arrow was swift and silent. One knight then slid off his horse in slow motion, blood having already started to well from where the arrow sliced his chest and made home in flesh. Then another, and a third. The remaining knights quickly drew their bows and aimed. But what was there to aim at? There was nothing but the trees standing erect all around them, and the faint rustling from ahead.

"Go, go!" Alfred had commanded his soldiers, taking deep, calming breaths. And with that, they all dashed off blindly-and to Alfred's dismay-in all different directions. _What kind of knights do I have? Seriously? Even you, Yao?_ Alfred thought, still frozen with shock. The gaping king watched his Jack, brown eyes wide in consternation, as Yao's horse took off after a group of knights. Biting his lip to keep his growing fear from threatening to throw him into a swivet, Alfred took off haphazardly in the direction he found most comforting and safe.

It was odd that Alfred wasn't the one being targeted. Afterall, he was the crowned head. But his travel through the woods was an easy trip; quiet and smooth. At least, that's what he thought. Right when the King of Spades began to relax, an arrow sliced straight through his beautiful mare's jugular, and both of them tumbled to the ground in an appalled state.

"Oh God!" Alfred breathed, scrambling to his feet. He gazed down at his dying friend, stricken with the utmost sorrow, but had no time to grieve. Another arrow whizzed by, just grazing his cheek. The king's silver iron armor clicked and clanked as he ran in a panicked daze. What was happening? Was this an ambush? Where had his sold-? He had no time to finish his thought, as the Spades King had ran right off the edge of a crag that was hidden to his eyes. With a startled shriek, he plummeted down into the unknown.

Groaning, Alfred slowly opened his eyes. "Huh…? Where am I?" he mumbled, head pounding. He sat up with a grunt of effort and surveyed his surroundings, which were extravagant. This part of the forest was even more dazzling than the first part he had been traveling through: the leaves danced and rippled among the canopies, creating snaking rays of golden light on the plush, forest floor. Birds sung and fluttered overhead, in tune with every warm gust of wind that flew through. The base of every tree there was twisted and gnarled with a dreamlike effect, while flowers pushed their way out of the earth, curling and giving the forest rainbows of color.

But Alfred noted that the most beautiful sight to see was the creature standing right in front of him. He had seen nothing of the sort before. The animal was that of a human, but also of a deer. He had huge, pointed antlers that sprouted from his head, and a long, forest green silk cloak that dangled just above his dirt-covered ankles. The majestic creature's under clothes were brown and laced with snow-white fur that seemed to shine in the sunlight. His head was covered in short, wheat-colored hair that stood up in all directions and complimented his big, black, bushy eyebrows. What fascinated Alfred the most was that the deer creature had such profound emerald green eyes that the king feared he would get lost and never return from them.

The deer's eyes widened and he took a step backwards as the king slowly rose to his feet. The wind slashed by in a fit a anger, making the creature's silky green cloak flicker and curl up around his thin but brawny legs.

"I'm not gonna' hurt you," Alfred says, giving his most charming smile. The man-or rather spirit, as he seemed to glow faintly- did not move, instead he just observed King Alfred wearily. After a long, drawn out silence, he spoke with a heavily British accented voice.

"You blokes dressed in fancy armor are always coming through here and hunting us forest spirits. So I assume you are here to kill me as well? Sod off, or I will kill you before you kill me. Be warned, for I am not like the others!"

King Alfred was stung by his sudden curt words, but took another step forward, smile not faltering. He had no intention of killing this spirit, and decided he would give a good scolding to his knights once returned home. Alfred reached out a hand, a peace offering. "Hello, I'm Alfred. What's your name?"

"I said get, you git!"

"Not until I get your name."

The deer creature scowled at him, but straightened his posture and looked him in the eye with those elegant emerald orbs. _How beautiful…_

"Fine, only if it will get you to kindly remove yourself. I'm Arthur," he said with a defensive tone.

"Arthur…" Alfred whispered, testing out the name on his tongue. "I like it."

Arthur looked away, obviously startled by Alfred's comment, and attempted to hide his lightly flushed cheeks. When he did not succeed, he spun to face Alfred and hissed, "D-Don't speak to me like that! Now leave, like you promised!"

Alfred flinched only slightly, hurt by his words once again. He took another daring step forward, not planning on giving up just yet. For some reason or another, something compelled him to befriend this spirit.

"Why are you so adamant about me leaving?"

"I just told you," he gave a nettled sigh, "your kind hunts spirits. I don't trust you at all, stupid."

"I knew nothing of these so-called hunts until now. When I head back home, I intend to put them to a stop," the king, flashing Arthur a toothy grin and a wink, replied.

The spirit raised his brows, surprised but still not completely sure of Alfred yet. "You do? Then I suggest you prove it somehow."

"If you insist."

Alfred chuckled, and without hesitation, he strode towards the animal, stopping only a few feet away. Arthur didn't move from his spot; he only trembled a little and furrowed his brows, watching Alfred with a challenging gaze.

They stared into each other's eyes for quite some time, the deer having eventually relaxed a bit and his frown faded. The king smiled a little, having noticed this. Then, with a deep breath, Alfred reached out for Arthur.

At first, the spirit did nothing, still mesmerized in Alfred's ocean blue eyes. But when he realised what the king was doing, he stepped back abruptly, bewilderment etched into his face.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he shouted and glowered at Alfred suspiciously. But it disappeared when Arthur saw the new disappointment on Alfred's face.

"I just wanted to touch your antlers. I was trying to prove, like you had asked."

Arthur simply stared when the words caught his ears. "W-What? Why my antlers, of all things?"

"They're pretty. Can I touch?"

 _What kind of human is this?_ Arthur wondered, mildly surprised. He gave the prince a curt nod after a thoughtful second.

"W-Whatever….make it quick, you idiot."

The deer hesitantly reclaimed his spot in front of the tall human.

For a moment, the king made not a single movement. This caused Arthur to slowly tense from his growing confusion.

"HA, tricked ya!" The King of Spades suddenly laughed and as fast as lightning, he pulled the startled Arthur into a gigantic hug.

Eyes wide, Arthur started struggling, screaming, "Git git git git git!!" His squirms got him nowhere, however, because Alfred was very muscular compared to the frail deer spirit. It wasn't long before Arthur sighed and slowly hugged the chuckling king back, giving in.

In that single moment which seemed to last forever, Alfred was in complete bliss. All of his worries, thoughts about the war, his current situation, gone as he enveloped the spirit in the most gentle embrace. The creature was so soft and so incredibly warm, Alfred noticed as he rested his head on Arthur's shoulder with a soft sigh.

The prince had never really believed in love at first sight; it was always a childish story to him. _How could two possibly fall in love the moment they saw one another?_ he had always wondered.

But now, entwined with this precious forest dweller, Alfred felt he had found it. It may not have been the kind he had been expecting, and it may not be acceptable to some. But it was love, pure and gentle.

Alfred gave him a quick look of defeat when Arthur pulled away, but he smiled anyway and crossed his arms. "Hm, what do you think? Was that enough proof for you?"

"You could still be planning to assassinate me, for all I know," Arthur retorted, looking Alfred in the eye with a steady gaze.

"But I could have pulled out my dagger right then and there and ended your life. What else could I possibly be waiting for?"

This struck Arthur over the head. Alfred had many chances to do him in, but had not. "Then I guess...I can trust you a little. Just a little."

Alfred's heart soared in his chest. Then it faltered ever so slightly- he had just remembered that his soldiers and his trusty Jack were missing. He might as well ask this forest spirit if he had seen his loyal comrades.

"Excellent! I'm so glad," he smiled widely before continuing, "then do you mind helping me? I've seemed to have lost my knights and I was wondering-"

The mighty king was cut short by surprise when he felt something warm spreading inside his armor, against his skin. Realisation did not click until the pain sunk in, sharp and stagnant. Alfred sunk to his knees, shaking hands grasping the arrow that had penetrated through his side, somehow slicing right through his silver armor. Immediately after, another arrow pierced through a different section of iron, digging its way into Alfred's shoulder.

"A-Alfred-?!" Arthur screamed, grasping for King Alfred as he slowly started to fall to the soft ground beneath them. The spirit gently allowed Alfred to limply crumple to the leafy floor, hands always there to hold him tight. Crimson liquid began to pool around the both of them at an alarming rate, soaking Arthur's clothing. The creature cared not; the only thing that mattered was this human before him, tardily drifting into unconsciousness. Arthur knew he had to save this man. He was the only one who had ever shown affection towards him, and the only one who had offered to save the spirit's kind. Whether that be true or not...

The Spades King reached out a shuddering hand to Arthur, who had crouched down beside the fallen human. The forest spirit clasped it tightly, quivering with horror. "No…. Don't leave me, you bloody idiot! I won't forgive you!"

Alfred, grimacing with pain and wanting to save his breath, just pulled Arthur's face to his and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Alfred felt safe, though in the back of his mind he knew he should not. They were being attacked by the knights he was sent to kill in the first place. But being here, even while losing blood rapidly, Alfred was in the arms of this spirit, this spirit he thought of so fondly even with the fact he did not know him very well.

But he wanted to be able to get up. Alfred wanted to stand and unsheathe his sword. He wanted to stand and fight. But sleep was beckoning… "Arthur I'm...sorry…" he whispered, closing his eyes.

Arthur stood, forcing himself away from Alfred with a low growl as he turned to face the trees. He would not lose his new...friend? _Is that what he is to me? Friends are rare, especially for someone like me..._

He would not lose his new friend to a couple of imbeciles with bows. "Come out and face me!" he snarled, figure glowing a faint white. "Bloody cowards!"

Arthur listened. He listened to the trees around him with as much focus as possible. His lack of attentiveness was caused by the sting on his cheek where Alfred's oh-so soft lips grazed him. He had to blink rapidly to clear unwanted and distracting thoughts away. _It was probably a normal way for humans to say goodbye…_ The human's touch was so intoxicating. _Focus, you moron!_

And then there it was; a soft scoff, and Arthur's deer-like ears flicked automatically, picking up the noise of an arrow being knocked. He then leapt aside, startled, as the said arrow flew past, slicing a chunk of hair off. That brought him back to reality.

"Cowards," he called again, a smirk forming on his lips as he grew more and more confidant. Another arrow soared by, and this time the spirit wasn't taken by surprise. He pinpointed where the arrow came from and ran forward, dodging it and charging the camouflaged knight with the bow hidden within the trees. Arthur, in a fit of rage, rammed his antlers into the archer's stomach. The bowman screeched, blood frothing in his mouth, and slumped to the ground when the Arthur yanked out his deadly weapon. Shaking his blood-covered antlers aggressively, the forest dweller yowled and spun to meet the other armored men who had stepped out from the cover of the trees to challenge him.

Tears brimming in his eyes, Arthur stole one last fleeting glance at Alfred's bleeding body before racing forward to jactitate, destroying the men with his antlers in mere moments.

A red haze clouded the forest spirit's vision as he ripped the remaining knights apart ruthlessly. He would not allow them to take his first and only friend. And like Alfred, he did not care that they had just met; it was as if something invisible was pulling them together with much force, too much so that they could not escape.

 _But...he feels like so much more than a friend._


	2. Chapter II

"Hold it!" came a voice, startling Arthur out of his daze. He stepped back quickly, away from the last knight that laid at his feet that was bleeding out from multiple large, gaping holes within his chest.

"Who goes there?" the forest dweller snapped, looking around for the source of the new voice with caution.

"I was about to ask you the same question, beast," Yao snarled and stepped out into the open, clutching a sword with trembling hands. He stopped and surveyed the bloody area with widened eyes. "I see you've murdered our enemy, but also our king." He gestured to Alfred, lying motionless on the ground. "All in all, seems you are now my enemy."

Taken back, Arthur furiously shook his head. "Y-You've got it wrong," he shouted defensively, realising that this man facing him was an ally to Alfred, who, he also discovered, was king of this land. That mere thought left his mouth dry. _A king? He had fallen for a king?! There was no chance of-_

"I was only protecting him!" Wait, "fallen for?" _He is...was a friend, nothing more!_ _Pull it together._ Arthur mentally scowled at his brain for creating such ludicrous thoughts.

Yao moved forward, his gaze never leaving the spirit's figure as he moved to Alfred's side and crouched. "Aru, and you expect me to believe you because…?" he questioned, setting his sword within reach and removing the bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ah, thank the heavens he is still breathing." The Jack let out a sigh of relief, finally taking his eyes off Arthur for a moment so he could pull his medical supplies out. With the way the Jack's hands moved, it was apparent that he had had experience with medicine and healing in the past.

The forest spirit did not respond right away, soaking in Yao's words. He's alive… He's breathing!

"I…" his gaze flickered between the bodies and then down at his scarlet stained hands, before it hit him. "Look at the wounds on the knights, compared to Alfred's. I have antlers, not a bow!" He held back a smirk of triumph as Yao paused momentarily.

"You called him by his name. Not his rank."

Arthur grit his teeth, a little ruffled. "Yes. That is what he told me his name was...nothing more." _Is this a trick question?_

Silence stretched between them as the Spades Jack examined the bodies and then Alfred simultaneously, inhaling deeply.

"This doesn't make me trust you anymore than I already do, aru, but I'll take your word on it for now."

The smirk he had been retaining now flew across the spirit's lips freely and he sighed. "Good, jolly good," he said, slowly walking over to where Yao was caring to King Alfred once more.

"Now will...he be alright?"

"Afraid so," the Jack replied with a small, joking smile. "We should head back to the castle and place him under real medics to guarantee it, however." He looked up at Arthur, brows furrowed ever so slightly. "And I assume you want to tag along, aru?"

"Your assumption is correct."

"Very well. Come along but be aware; it's quite a trek back without a horse."

"I think I can handle a simple hike after living in the woods for so long, idiot."

 ** _~*~_**

It was indeed a long trek back to the castle. And as they neared it, the forest spirit agnised that he had never seen something as so astonishing as it when the two of them broke the treeline. It was big; darkly outlined against the bright afternoon sun, the gold trimming glittering in the light and the banners waving lazily in the wind, which had calmed greatly. The village laid out in front of the skyscraper building was strangely cute, as each little cabin was decorated with flowers and colorful items, as if all the citizens home to the kingdom were carefree. Almost every house had the same banners dangling on windows, doors, walls, and even on posts out front.

Though, Arthur noticed that upon the dark, Prussian blue banners were symbols that of something like a leaf. They must be spades, he assumed, as Yao had filled him in on a little bit of the history of the continent.

Arthur, by the time they even reached the main gated-entrance, was incredibly overwhelmed. The Jack had told him of the four kingdoms that dominated the land, Hearts, Diamonds, Clubs, and of course, Spades. The attack that had been inflicted upon Alfred and Arthur was by the Clubs, it seemed, who have been at war with the Spades for sometime now. Unfortunately, that was as far as the Spades Jack had gotten, still not finding the deer trustworthy enough. But even with that and the sights his eyes laid on as they walked through the town were enough to make Arthur feel dizzy and confused. Being a forest dweller and having never seen so many people and colorful objects, this was all newfound.

And while the duo walked, the spirit had trouble keeping his thoughts on his surroundings. What was Alfred to him? That was the ever probing question. Arthur had already come to the conclusion, that when among other similar creatures such as himself, other forest spirits, he definitely preferred males. However, he had never felt anything towards them such as this. Arthur had never been so conflicted. Yes, Alfred was attractive: beautiful eyes, perfectly shaped body, and it was obvious he was hiding an utopian sculpted chest beneath that thick armor. But what was this odd feeling developing in his heart, in his soul? _It's not love. There's no way. Love is not real; it is a myth for children's ridiculous fairy tales._

In the end, he had only gathered that the road was made of weather-ridden bricks.

"Aiya! Arthur. Arthur!"

"Oi?" the spirit flinched, peeling his eyes away from the magnificent, golden gate of the castle to look at Yao with an annoyed gaze.

"Are you listening? You're such a handful, aru." The Jack gave him a slight scowl, pushing Alfred over his side a little more as Arthur snorted softly.

The spirit shook his head. "Sod off," he retorted, heading towards the gate. Yao sighed, miffed, and followed Arthur, shoving him a little to reclaim his place in front. The Jack waved to the guards, shifting King Alfred on his shoulder, and the soldiers at the front nodded in response and opened the gate.

"W-What happened to m'lord?" one of them asked, worry lacing their voice as the Jack walked into the castle grounds.

"You will be informed later on, sir."

"R-Right. Beg my pardon…"

The two-rather, three- continue onwards. Taking a sideways glance at the Spades of Jack, the forest dweller noticed him struggling to keep Alfred upon his shoulder. The king did look quite heavy.

Yao caught Arthur's glint and wrinkled his nose. "Are you too proud to help an old gentleman such as me?"

"Gentleman? You're quite mistaken. If anyone here is a gentleman, it's me," Arthur said, although he gave a pitiful sigh and went to help Yao keep the wounded king on his shoulder. Couldn't they have gotten a cart or something in the town? _Or is Yao too prideful?_

The Jack just huffed, the only sign that he had heard, and together they made their way into the castle itself, crossing the bridge to the entryway.

The inside took Arthur's breath away. Never had he seen such array of colors; clearly the height of royal luxury, with polished marble pillars and shiny, blue tiled flooring accompanied with a plush purple-and-gold carpet leading up the main staircase. Off to the sides were several soft felt chairs, handsome things with carved pine legs; and small hallways branching off to the right and left. Wallpaper decorated with small spades in many shades of blue were printed on the large, looming walls.

"T-This is where Alfred resides?"

"Aiya, you are correct."

"Enchanting," Arthur breathed in awe, moving away from Yao to examine the smaller details of the interior design. He took precise care in fine detail when making camp in the woods, but this much care put into triviality made the forest spirit's head spin.

"I guess so." Yao hurried off, barely able to stand under the king's immense weight. "Guards!" he called over his shoulder before disappearing into a room, "watch the _bù féng*_!"

"Excuse me? What does that mea-?"

Arthur yelped, cutting himself off as soldiers appeared from nowhere to stand nearby, keeping an eye on him. "This is not necessary," he grumbled, crossing his arms as he examined the men standing erect before him. When they didn't risposte, the deer spirit just turned to begin exploring on his own. He wanted to take his mind off of what happened and he wanted to stop worrying about King Alfred. He knew that he would be alright, so why did something deep down inside tell him otherwise?

"Sire. Your majesty. King Alfred!" Yao's voice was faint in the back of his mind, not quite being registered. That was, until his trusty Jack smacked him across the face with what felt like a hardcover book.

"YAAH! I'm awake, for God's sake!"

"Aiya, after three whole days!"

"Wait, what?" The King groaned and slowly rubbed the back of his head, attempting to recover from the massive headache he had received from sitting up so fast, subsequent to Yao's attack.

Placing the book aside, the Spades Jack shifted a little in his chair beside Alfred's royally impressive bed, a frown carved into the lines of his face. "I believe you heard me."

"I do but I don't think I believe what you said. How, and most importantly, why?"

"Do you not remember a thing, aru? The ambush?"

Alfred inhaled quietly. _Right...I fell off a cliff then there was the forest creature...and then a continuation of the previous attack. The forest creature...Arthur. Arthur._

"...Yes. I remember now." As if on cue, his battle wounds began to sting and a hand flew to the one at his side, finding it neatly bandaged.

"We lost half of the group, unfortunately. The survivors found their way back to the castle eventually, and a search party was sent out to look for any who were lost. We found none, just those who were slain, aru."

"Ah...I see," Alfred whispered, briefly shutting his eyes. More people lost to this small dispute between the Clubs and Spades... And all it was over was the amount freedom people receive in the kingdoms. The cruel Clubs king didn't see why his citizens should be able to vote on their laws.

Shaking his head, Alfred's blue eyes opened and landed on the Jack. "And...what of Arthur?" He curled his fists under the blanket now, praying that his new friend and love was alright.

"I assume you speak of the forest dweller? He is alive and well. He even helped me bring you here, back to the castle. And by help I mean he did the very minimum possible."

Yao's comment made Alfred chuckle lightly. "I'm not surprised, even though I spoke with him for only a few moments. He seems like that type."

"I cannot believe you trust him so easily however, sire. Like you said, you don't know him that well. What if that creature works for the Clubs?"

"He protected me. Right before I passed out completely, I heard him threaten the knights attacking. I trust him with my life," the Spades King said determinedly. He meant what he stated, and Yao knew this as he raised his brows in amazement.

"Once again, too naïve for your own good, Your Highness."

"Stop calling me naïve!"

Yao was about to reply with some remark, but Arthur burst through the door, unaccounted for. "Alfred?"

Eyes lighting up and a grin spreading across his face, the wounded king waved excitedly. "Arthur, Arthur! Thanks for saving me, dude!"

"Huh? You didn't thank me, who did most of the work hauling your fat-!"

"Hm, of course, you moron," Arthur said sarcastically with a small smile as he casually walked over to the edge of the king's grand bed. "Though I am quite disappointed you didn't keel over and die completely."

"Yeah, you totally can't say that when I heard the fear in your voice after I got shot," Alfred countered with a laugh. Arthur wrinkled his nose and crossed his arms in a sign of defiance. "That is not true!"

"Say whatever makes you feel better."

"Ahem." The Jack cleared his throat to signify his presence in the room. He stood and sighed after being greeted with stillness. "King Alfred, it would be recommended that you take it easy for the next few weeks to make sure your wounds do not reopen, aru."

"The keyword there is recommended, Yao." Alfred flashed him a charmingly innocent smile, which the Jack just shook his head and left the room in return.

This left Alfred alone with Arthur. The king nervously tugged at his collar. He didn't understand why he felt the way he did towards the man in front of him, and nor did he try to. Instead of dwelling on rather confusing notions, he smiled wide at Arthur and asked, "How are you liking your stay? I'm guessing you stayed here the full three days since my return?"

"Not in the slightest," came his sardonic response. But when he noticed the sad look on Alfred's face, he quickly took back what he had said.

"How oblivious are you? Of course I did!"

The Spades King lit up once more at this, and Arthur didn't really understand why his answer mattered so much to him.

"Oh, oh! I just had a great idea!" Alfred threw back his lavish blankets and swung his legs over the side of his bed. The spirit quickly flicked his gaze to the wall, feeling his face flush at the sight of the king with only a plain white button up shirt and simple cotton undergarments on.

"What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to stay in this bloody bed and rest!" Arthur huffed as Alfred went over to his polished wooden cabinet and flung open the doors to find some fresh clothing. The deer-man noted that with each over-exaggerated movement, the Spades King winced a little.

"That was a recommendation, Arthur. Don't worry 'bout it. And you really expect me to stay in bed for weeks? You must be insane!"

"I barely know you, idiot," Arthur said, pressing his lips together as he turned to watch Alfred slide off his shirt and put on a simple Spades blue tunic and matching striped trousers. While not looking very royal-like, the king still appeared rich to a normal citizen's eye; his outfit was scattered with gold trimmings and smaller jewels alike. This attire was better than the glorified armor Arthur had met him in, which had also looked incredibly hot to wear during the summer season as it was now. _Oh, how I was right about that body._

"What's this for?" Arthur choked out after a moment, covering his furiously rosy cheeks.

"I figured because you were probably on lockdown inside the castle for the past three days-I noticed Yao doesn't favor you-that you would like a tour?"

Arthur leaned against the bedside a tad after calming down, now looking thoughtful. "Indeed you are correct. I was under house arrest so...a tour of the kingdom sounds mildly fun, I guess."

"Great!" the king simpered, running towards the door in a childish manner. On the way, he reached for the forest dweller's wrist and grasped it, yanking him without warning towards it.

"A-Alfred! Slow down!"

 ** _*idiot_**


End file.
